A new life?
by Z1FF
Summary: Minor spoilers, somewhat unique. Story of an Operator who's secret was discovered and how things got from bad to worst from there. Saryn warframe.


Before you read, here is something important you must know. I don't typically write fan fictions. I usually come up with my own things but Warframe just is.. well, if you played, you know. Secondly, this wasn't supposed to be a fanfic. It started out as a roleplay intro but nobody ever joined and i kept adding to it all by my self...ultimately creating what you are about to read.

Part One

You are a Tenno, a once-human teenager with immense powers hidden within you. You live on Earth and carry on a simple human life, like everyone else on the planet. Going to school, holding a night job, hanging out with friends… You don't look the part, or are particularly good at anything and it's oh so convenient for you. While you do have a good time with your friends, you know all too well you could be easily forgotten if you were to disappear and that is precisely what you want, for you hide a secret. If someone was to know about it, you should vanish without leaving a trace. Oh yes, while in appearance you are a simple human, you happen to be the carrier of a being only you can control, a Warframe.

The Warframe is a technological wonder that would turn swipe humans off their feet if they could ever hear of its highly advanced tech. Heck it's so advanced you don't even know how it works yourself! All you do know, is that it works… for you. By using your Void Energy, a power you acquired as you drifted into space a very, very long time ago. You can focus your thoughts to utilize the frame and move it around. People usually refer to this as telekinesis, but you know better. This feat alone would be enough to suffice mos, but there is more, way more can be achieved with your powers. Not only can you move the Warframe, but it works from any distance across the galaxy. It responses to every of your desire and more, faster than it would take you to do the same action. You find it hard to explain, but when using the Warframe, your reflexes are upped to unimaginable degrees and as such, you become a ninja. Well… a sort of space ninja.

The Warframe is strong, stronger than any humans can dream of becoming. It is fast, agile and resistant. Because it's only a sort of walking suit, it has no heart and cannot be killed. The void of space does not alter its capacities either. It can only be stopped, chained, dismembered… but you wouldn't let anyone, anything do that to your precious Warframe. Not that it's very hard to keep it well protected when it possesses such incredible abilities! Every Warframe is different and yours is no exception to that rule. While some are much stronger, better in combat or faster, yours is silent and deadly. It uses poisons and toxins to achieve your goals. Relying on plants to sprout its deadly concoctions in an instant and end your enemies and for such reason, it is named Saryn. No, it can't be killed, that is for sure. However, cutting its energy source can stop it indefinitely. You are, that source and you can be killed. That is precisely why you hide on Earth, among other humans, to blend in and feel safe. Not that it changes much, as there is only one person alive who knows the truth and she will do everything in her power to keep it as such; your Mother. Although technically you are not her child, she has done so much for you, for so long, you see her as nothing less than your mother. Speaking of parents, you don't have any… alive… in this era. They died long ago and keeping it a secret to your ''normal'' life friends and bystanders is no easy task, but you can manage that much.

You live a normal life on Earth, surrounded by normal people and it is perfect the way it is. It surely would have stayed this way for a long time if it wasn't for one factor, your frame got captured. It was during a mission two days ago, when you were trying to free some neutral aliens in an enemy alien camp known as the Grineer. You thought you had it figured out and were prepared for this otherwise simple task, but as it turned out, it was a trap and you fell right for it. They captured your Saryn and immobilized it in no time. You could have cut the link between thw two of you and abandoned your Warframe, but... It's such a big part of you. It needs you as much as you need it. The excitement, the thrill and the abilities you gain when using Saryn… you couldn't face losing that. So you kept fighting for its freedom until you saw, at the last second, a collar or rather... a choker at the hands of the Grineer's leader. You saw him put it on your frame with horror until... nothing. Nothing happened, not yet. It took some seconds, but you were eventually assaulted by strange images and sounds, overwhelming all your senses until you passed out on the floor of your bedroom.

Today, two days later, you're at school. You still cannot reach your Saryn and you fear for the worst. You haven't slept a minute and you're so tensed a steel bar looks softer than white cotton next to you. Just as you're leaving your last class of the day to get home, something comes crashing from the roof, scaring the living hell out of everyone around, including you. You let the dust come down to realize what has created a giant hole in the ceiling is no other than Saryn, bound like a slave and immobile. You're assaulted by images and sounds once again and unlike last time, you now understand one thing, whatever is currently binding your Warframe used your connection to find you. That can only mean one thing, the Grineers are here! You still can't make a connection to your frame and without it, you're defenseless. Even worst, everyone present will know your secret if you try anything… what should you do? What to do, what to do!

Part Two

Saryn is stranded on the floor, laying under a thick layer of dust and a good amount of debris. You can't remember the last time you saw your frame with your own two eyes and you have to admit, she is prettier than you remembered. You would take the time to admire the beauty of her oddly unique body resembling somewhere between a plant and an alien, but there is no time for this right now, you just have pull it together and think of something to free her and get the hell out before it's too late. But again… what can you do? Your Warframe is shy under 6 feet tall and must weight somewhere over three hundred pounds… It is an armor after all.

You look around and see everyone's eyes locked onto the thing laying on the cracked floor. There's no way they'll take their eyes off of her and you know it. Unless… That's a brilliant idea! You push everyone aside and try you hardest to get away from the crowd as more and more people approach to see what happened and what caused it. It takes you a moment but you finally get free of this sausage fest and you run to the end of the hallway where a fire alarm is patiently waiting for you. You grab the small red handle and without hesitation, you pull it down, breaking the little plastic retainer at the same time. You're gifted with the loud ringing of the alarm and it takes no longer than two minutes before everyone scatters like roaches.

You rush back to your frame and as you do, a thought comes across your mind; what even is it doing here? Was it not captured by the Grineers? As if on cue, and oh so plot convenient, you ear catches the sound of jet engines nearby. They sound different than jets you've seen on television and you know why, those aren't from Earth. You don't waste time looking out the windows on your right, you know if you hear them, you can see them and there is a really high chance they see you. Well, they might not see you just yet, but they surely see the hole in the roof, giving them a pointer to the Warframe's location. Then again… was it done on purpose or did they dropped Saryn like the clumsy twisted gross things that they are? There's no time to wonder about the details, you still haven't managed much and the enemy is closing in and fast, hurry up! You grind your knees on the floor as you slide your way to Saryn. In a hurry you look at what you can do and fight the urge to beat yourself down for getting yourself into such a mess in the first place. You keep searching for many precious seconds until you realize there is only one thing for you to do. The restrains are far too big and strong for your puny arms, but you did manage a glimpse at the choker around your Warframe's neck. Since it's about the last thing you can remember happening to her, you guess it is responsible for blocking your connection with your beloved frame and you start pulling on it from every direction.

You have to admit, that cursed black ring sure is hard to break… You bet Saryn could break it without even trying, but it's a whole other thing for you. Outside, the engines are getting closer, and as such so is the vessels and who knows how many Grineers troopers within it. If you don't get this done now, you'll be captured... or killed. While still trying all your might on that damn choker, you come the realization that you need a lever of sort, something to pry it open. You rush to the closest classroom and kick open the door looking for a bright idea. Moments later, you rush out, a chair in your hands. Those things might suck to sit on, but the metal legs might just be what you need. Quickly yet carefully, you manage to squeeze the tip between Saryn's neck and the ring around it. You place the back legs of the chair on the dusty floor and pull on it as hard as you can, trying to flip it on its back. You're using the chair as a sort of lever. You manage to pull yourself on the damn chair just as the windows nearby shatters into pieces, troopers flowing in. In a last attempt, you swing you entire weight on the orange thing and you're rewarded with a snap of the ring and a literal pain in your ass as you fall on the floor.

It takes less than a second and Saryn sprouts to life according to your will. She's still clamped up in whatever twisted stuff she's into, but at least you have control again and can work from there. Just in time too, as some plasma rifles are being pointed in your direction. Reflectively, you curl up in a ball, but you remember why you're here and manage some last minute courage. You Warframe is still trying to get free from the restrains when you get up, grab the nearby chair and throw it at the baddies. You almost see yourself as the hero of a comic book while you defend the ''Damsel in destress'' until the chair hits the first soldier and falls right down without any effects on the big ugly guy. He speaks in whatever language you never were able to understand and moves forward with the others. They could shoot you both down and be done with it, but that's not what bad guys do. They savor the moment and those are no different bad guys. Still though, it feels like you have already lost…

Part Three

If it wasn't that you're the one controlling the Warframe's every move, you would have surely turned around at the sound of metal bending and twisting. Lucky for you though that isn't necessary, you know all too well Saryn is getting free, you're almost doing the action yourself. That's how strong your connection with her is. It's almost as if your own muscles were pushing the clamps back, while you are actually throwing more debris at the Grineers. As pointless as it may first seemed to be, throwing those insignificant pebbles at a soldiers in power suits over six feet tall did manage one hit in an eye. Sure you only managed to piss it off, but look on the bright side, by the time the trooper could point his weapon back at you, Saryn had firmly planted her katana in his chest. One down and too many to go. The Warframe could take them all in a single swoop any other day, but that would require using her abilities… which all consists of poisons and toxins; things nobody at school ( including you ) is immune to. Sure you could save the day, but dying isn't very high on your ''to do'' list. Your best bet is to start running away, as fast and as far as you can while using your Warframe's mighty sword to cut down some fools and buy some time for your puny powerless self to get away.

On one hand, you're running for your life downing stairs like an athelete. You're panting, your heart is beating through your chest, your hair is a mess and your only thoughts are putting distance between your self and the fight you just left. On the other, you're using a katana forged centuries ago to battle space invaders with plasma riffle and you are winning with ease. Could you have a weirder life? Regardless, you manage to get rid of the five foes on the first floor and exit through the window, landing gracefully right next to your other self. You smile at your accomplishment and jump in Saryn's arms before you storm out of the yard. It's a thing to see it from your frame's point of view, it's completely different to see it with your very own eyes. You knew you were fast but you never experienced it the way you currently are and, to be honest, you are surprising yourself how fast the frame can go. Why did it never felt so good before? Is your frame that emotionless? Sure it's a receptacle for your Void Energy but you could have swear you felt things through that connection of yours for so long… It feels completely different today. Regardless, you manage to scram and hide under a bridge not too far away. It's the perfect time to call your ship and leave this planet while you still can. Hopefully the Grineers will see you run away and will leave Earth as well, chasing you instead. Otherwise... well… you just doomed a planet. Good job!

Kidding aside though, as soon as you, the teenager, board your ship, you can get to safety and to scout the Grineers, see how many there are and what to do about the situation. You stay put for a moment, holding on to your Warframe, waiting for Ordis, your ship's AI to make its way to your location. While you wait, you take a moment to admire Saryn. It's been a long time since you faced her like this, but she hasn't changed. The same fungus-like growths on her shoulders giving a sense of royalty, or at least some kind of high class lady-like behavior. The same faceless head though strangely comforting. The same firm… oh, here's your ship! Just in time too! You place yourself in the only entry point and lock your small stature in the mechanisms. It takes about ten seconds and you are inside, joined by your precious frame. Minutes later and you are high into space.

The two versions of yourself walk to the piloting deck and you both sit down on the glossy white floor. There's a few seconds of hesitation before you ask Ordis to show you what the Grineers are up to on the planet and before you know it, everything turns black. You wake up what feels like moments later, but it feels strange, it feels bad… All your senses are messed up and it's only when your vision comes back to you that you have a better understanding why. Before you, laying on the floor of your ship face down and drooling, is your body. It's very odd considering every time you used Saryn, you controlled her, you were aware of the facts. You could always do your own thing and make her do hers but this time around… it's different. She moves according to your will. Whatever action you want to do, you do it, and nothing proves it better than when you look at your Warframe's hands. Oddly enough though, you can't move your personal body. You take some time and try to think this through. Maybe you just fell asleep? You were super tired from insomnia for two days after all. Maybe your mind just wandered off into Saryn and you're trying to be active even while you sleep? It never really happened like this before, but it's a possibility… One thing is for certain, you can't let yourself drool all over your pristine floor, so you might as well gather your body and lay it down in the back somewhere.

It's only when you try to get up that you realize how much stranger things are. It's hard to put your finger on exactly why, but you have some issues balancing yourself up. You're nearly tip-toeing forward to your body and find it very hard to actually get down. It's as if the floor is further than it should be… like your arms are longer than they should… Hell, you feel just so washed up, as if you were drunk. Or at least, you suppose that's how being drunk feels like, you never drank. While you pick up your sleeping self however, you are struck by lightning. You take a moment and look at your eyes, you've never slept with your eyes open before and you doubt today was going to be the first day. Your body is strangely stiff; not only that but upon closer inspection you realize you're not breathing! Oh shit, you are dead! Panicked you dropped the body on the floor and hold your head for a second, facing the mess you're in. How? Why? When? What even? You try to ask Ordis for help, so he could scan the body or do something, but no words come out of your mouth! Of course you idiot, you're using Saryn, she can't speak, she has non mouth. Wait. How can you be dead and use Saryn? Ooooh boy. Could… you… but… how? Just… like…

You probably could continue on without any coherent thought on the matter, but Ordis speaks up to you, letting you know you have received a message from an unknown sender. You perk up and face the black abyss through the front window of your ship and the AI rolls the message. A rough male voice fills the small craft and you are immediately paralyzed with fear.

''Now that the mind is in the body, we can put it to good use. Just stay there for a moment, we're coming for you. Feel free to fight back, if you can…''


End file.
